<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>champagne by femboyrenjun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203957">champagne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboyrenjun/pseuds/femboyrenjun'>femboyrenjun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>skz cum flavours [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cat Ears, Collars, Crossdressing, Degrading kink, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom/sub, Entitled Hwang Hyunjin, Explicit Consent, Hyunjin Champagne Cum, Kitten Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Play, Plushie Fucking, Plushies, Riding, Submissive Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Hwang Hyunjin, maid dresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboyrenjun/pseuds/femboyrenjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>minho loses a bet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>skz cum flavours [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>champagne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello lgbt community i am back once again with another fic about skz having cum flavours i hope u enjoy. if i forgot any tags tell me!!</p><p>special thanks to :<br/>- mel and evie for helping me come up with ideas in dms<br/>- blaire for being a real one</p><p>now that i have that aside &lt;3 have fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it all started with a stupid bet. </p><p>they were in walmart getting cups, since minho's cats loved to knock all his glass ones off the counters. hyunjin was just tagging along since he didn't feel like going back home yet. on their way out, hyunjin (spoiled, entitled rich boy hyunjin who'd never been to walmart before) saw one of the claw machine games and excitedly went over to play it. </p><p> "do you think i can win?" hyunjin asked, eyes bright and shiny with excitement. </p><p>minho snorted. he considered himself a master at claw games, but not even he could win one of these. this walmart had infamously rigged claw games. and hyunjin, who'd never played any claw machines before? it was basically impossible. "i bet twenty dollars you can't win," he said with a scoff, missing the defiant glint that flashed in hyunjin's eyes.</p><p> "fine," hyunjin said, pulling a dollar out of his pocket to put into the machine. "but if i win, you have to do whatever i want for a week."</p><p> it was a wildly uneven agreement, but minho was confident in himself. he nodded and reached out to shake his hand on it, furrowing his eyebrows at hyunjin's smirk but deciding to ignore it.</p><p> "deal," minho said. </p><p>so hyunjin put in the dollar and decided on one to get - a bunny plushie. it was higher quality than the other ones, with actual soft, fake fur on it, but it was also kinda wedged in there. minho smirked to himself. the twenty dollars was his already.</p><p>hyunjin positioned the claw where he wanted it and then hit the button. neither of their gazes strayed from the claw as it sunk down, down, down, and -</p><p>and grabbed the bunny. </p><p>hyunjin cheered as minho stared, dumbfounded. the bunny plushie landed in the drop and hyunjin grabbed it, smug expression on his face. "do you want your week of servitude to start now, or tomorrow morning?" </p><p> "that's not fair! i only bet that - "</p><p>hyunjin cut him off by holding a cocky finger to the older's lips. "nuh uh, you bet fair and square. we even shook on it." he laughed and flipped his long blond hair behind his shoulder. "i want you at my apartment by noon tomorrow. it'll end at noon the week after tomorrow."</p><p>minho had no choice but to accept with a grumble.</p><p>***</p><p>the first few days started out fine. minho arrived at hyunjin's stupid bachelor pad penthouse with an angry expression, and hyunjin giggled and made him do all the cleaning and cooking, like he was some housewife. he ended up deciding to just stay there for the week, his roommate promising to feed his cats everyday. </p><p>the fourth day was different. hyunjin was gone when he woke up, but there was a decently sized bag on the guest room nightstand, along with a written note telling him to wear what was in the bag and do certain things today. he frowned and got up, stripping himself and looking in the bag. his heart stopped.</p><p> </p><p>fuck hwang hyunjin. making him wear a maid dress? he sighed but put it on. whatever. if nothing else, he at least honoured his bets. so he pulled the dress on, hating that it fit perfectly and hating that it was good quality. the maid dress wasn't all there seemed to be, though - there were other things, each in velvet drawstring bags. he opened one, and his face burned when he realized what it was: a set of lingerie. his face burned, but he took it all out and put it on. even the black panties, which somehow fit him, despite the fact that he had a dick (which, admittedly, wasn't very big, but he was almost average, okay?). the panties must've gotten ripped, because they had a hole in the backside. he pulled on the black thigh highs and garter belt, next, before reaching for another velvet bag. this one was just the wrist cuffs that matched his dress, so he put them on before looking regretfully at the last bag, the biggest one.</p><p>with nervousness of what else hyunjin wanted from him, he slowly reached for the bag, opening it. he was ready to scream when the first thing that fell out was a headband. not just any headband, though - one with two black cat ears. fuck hwang hyunjin. he clenched his fists before putting it on, and then he reached into the velvet bag for the last item.</p><p>it was official. he was going to murder hyunjin when he got back. the last thing was a fucking cat tail butt plug. he sighed heavily and reached into the nightstand drawer, knowing from countless parties here that there was always strawberry flavoured lube there.</p><p>sure enough, he found the bottle - and it was unopened. even better. he got on his knees on the bed and hiked his skirt up, squirting lube on his fingers before reaching behind and teasingly tracing his own rim. he shuddered, before slowly pushing one finger in, tense. it'd been a few weeks since he'd done anything more than jack off, so he was tight. he reached for the pillow to muffle his embarrassing noises once he put a second finger in, thrusting them in and out. he gasped when he started to scissor them, toes curling and hips pushing pathetically back. he wished his fingers were long enough to reach his prostate, but they stopped just shy of it. he just whined more and added a third finger, hoping it would reach further.</p><p>unsurprisingly, it didn't, leaving him wishing it was someone else fucking him into the mattress instead of his own fingers. someone else with pretty golden hair and a mocking laugh that dripped with entitlement. he hated how badly he wanted hyunjin to fuck him while he wore a maid dress and cat ears. it was humiliating.</p><p>he was getting carried away, and the last thing he wanted was to let cum stain the black panties he was wearing (which hyunjin was never getting back. just for reasons). he reached for the butt plug and lathered it with lube before slowly reaching back to put it inside him, biting his lip as he slid it in. once he got it in, he stood up, legs a little wobbly since he was unused to standing with things inside his ass. he understood now why there was a hole in the back of the panties, the decently-long black tail sticking out and down to his thighs, just past the hem of the dress. </p><p>he still had things to do, so he just resigned himself to his situation and did what hyunjin asked him to do. it was less than usual, since he'd already done so much, but still. hyunjin's house was big. </p><p>an hour and a half later, when minho was onto his last task of washing the dishes, hyunjin returned home. minho jumped a little at the sound of the door opening, before his face turned red and he nervously shoved his thighs together, continuing to scrub at the plate in his hands. he refused to look up when the younger male walked into the kitchen, although he did hear the snicker of disbelief. </p><p> "wow, minho," he said, dropping the honourific. "i wasn't sure if you'd wear it or not."</p><p>minho grit his teeth and finally looked up. "i'm still your hyung, no matter what i'm wearing."</p><p>hyunjin came closer until he was standing right behind him, hands on his waist as he leaned in to minho's ear, breath hot. "you're older, but you're not above me right now, are you?" </p><p> minho swallowed, before shaking his head slowly. "no," he answered quietly. </p><p> "no....what?"</p><p> somehow, minho knew what he wanted. "no, sir."</p><p> hyunjin smiled. "that's a good kitten," he cooed, squeezing his waist before pulling back. "are you okay with things getting, you know, sexual? you don't have to do what i tell you to if you don't want to."</p><p>minho nodded, smiling reassuringly. "no, i don't mind. if i minded, i wouldn't be wearing this stupid tail."</p><p>hyunjin giggled a little. "just use the colour system if you want to stop. green for good, yellow for pause, red for stop. what's your colour right now?"</p><p>"green," minho answered, turning slightly to press his lips against hyunjin's. "you're good to do whatever you want to me." </p><p> "good," hyunjin said, before the softness left his voice. "now get back to the dishes, kitten. maybe i'll reward you after." he reached down for the plug and pressed on it a little, snickering at the whiny gasp that dropped from minho's lips. </p><p>minho went back to the dishes, glad there were only a few left. hyunjin had already told him earlier in the week he was fine with letting them airdry, so he didn't have to worry about that. he didn't look up from the dishes, not even when hyunjin opened one of the cabinets and grabbed something or when he started moaning as he sat, presumably jerking off as he watched minho dressed up like a hentai catboy and doing the dishes like a submissive housewife. he wished he was surprised that hyunjin got off on that.</p><p>he heard hyunjin moan loudly just as he rinsed the last dish, and he heard liquid hit something. he was guessing hyunjin came on the floor or something, but when he dried his hands and turned to face hyunjin, he couldn't find anything except a flushed face and a soft dick. his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but hyunjin just beckoned him over.</p><p>he came eagerly (though he pretended like he didn't want to), and stood next to hyunjin's legs. the younger male just spread his legs and told minho to get on his knees between them, to which he obliged. his eyes set on the cock in front of him, and on reflex he opened his mouth.</p><p>hyunjin laughed at him. "slow down, there, kitty," he said, making minho close his mouth and blush. "i have something for you."</p><p> minho perked up, looking up curiously. "what is it?" he asked, hands fists in his lap. he felt humiliated in this position, but he liked this dynamic already. he couldn't help but hope that the next three days would be similar. </p><p>hyunjin reached to the center of the dining table and grabbed a lacy black collar with a bell in the middle. "do you like it, kitten?" he asked, still with that cocky smirk of his.</p><p>"yes, sir," he answered, keeping his eyes down to ignore the sick glee probably lighting up in hyunjin's eyes. he tilted his head back and let the younger put the collar around his neck, just sitting there patiently and waiting for what next.</p><p>to his surprise, hyunjin said, "my good little kitten's done so much today, hasn't he? i bet he's hungry. go into the living room and sit on the floor in front of the couch."</p><p>minho blinked but nodded, before scrambling to get in the requested position. he sat on his knees, since sitting on his ass would make the butt plug feel uncomfortable, and waited for hyunjin to follow.</p><p>when he entered the room, he had a bowl in his hand, which he set on the floor about five feet in front of minho before he came to sit on the couch, grabbing his phone for something. minho saw a light turn on, signifying that he was recording, and his face reddened. </p><p> "go drink it, kitten," hyunjin said. "and crawl. make sure to turn so i can see your pretty face."</p><p>minho squeezed his thighs closed before leaning forward on his hands, crawling toward the bowl. he was sure hyunjin had a clear view of his lingerie, which is why he may have wiggled his hips a little bit as he moved toward it. </p><p>once he was there, he crawled around it so hyunjin could still see it, and looked up at the younger. </p><p>hyunjin had his left arm draped along the arm of the couch like he was a king and it was his throne, right hand holding his phone camera. minho only just realized he was wearing a sheer red robe, opened to reveal his naked figure. it was a look minho had adorned a lot, whenever he wanted to get fucked into the mattress, and he was almost infuriated to see hyunjin wearing the same exact thing and still having power over him.</p><p>almost infuriated. the part of of him that wasn't mad was turned on. </p><p>"hurry up, kitten. you won't get your reward until you finsh it all," hyunjin said, laughing at the way minho immediately dipped his head down and started lapping at the fluid in the bowl. he'd thought it was just milk, at first, but as he tasted something faintly....champagne-like? he realized that hyunjin had cum in a bowl and was making minho drink it like he was a cat. the worst part was, minho was all the more eager to drink it now that he knew what it was. </p><p>for a couple minutes, the room was silent save for the sounds of minho lapping up hyunjin's cum and hyunjin leisurely jerking himself off, watching the scene in front of him with half-lidded eyes. minho squirmed and tried not to rub his thighs together, focusing on getting it all. once he got to the point that he wouldn't be able to drink it without making a mess, he looked up, white liquids on his lips and dribbling down his chin. "i can't get the rest, can i use my hands, please?" he asked, pouting.</p><p> "no," hyunjin said, laughing at the pitiful whine that left minho's mouth. "you better figure it out, or else you won't get rewarded. kitten wants his reward, right?"</p><p>minho felt tears of frustration well up in his eyes, but he nodded. "yes, sir," he said quietly, dipping his head back down to get what he could. he tried to do what he'd been doing, but when that didn't work, he hesitated before using his cheek to push the bowl over. it didn't break, but the cum spilled onto the floor, and he took a deep breath before he started licking it straight off the ground. he heard hyunjin groan, the sound sending a shiver down his spine, and licked around more eagerly, back arching to show his pretty ass high in the air.</p><p>when he was finally done, he leaned back to sit on his knees and look up at hyunjin. "can i get rewarded now, please?" he asked.</p><p> "hmm..one more thing." a broken sob slipped from his lips, and hyunjin laughed, standing up. "shut up. you're really crying over something like this? what a dumb little kitty. all you want is to get fucked so hard that you don't have to think, right?"</p><p>tears were slipping freely down his face, and he cried as he nodded in agreement. he shoved his hands in his lap and squirmed a little, desperate for friction.</p><p> hyunjin walked closer until he was right in front of minho, looking down on him with a smug, glossy smile. "i was gonna let you cum during this next thing, but now i'm not so sure if you deserve it."</p><p> minho literally gasped and wiped at his face, trying to pretend that he wasn't crying. "no, no, i'm sorry! i'll be a good, quiet kitten, please, i wanna cum." he pouted. "please?" </p><p>hyunjin scoffed. "fine, slut." he grabbed something from the couch, which had been hidden behind the pillows, and threw it at minho. it was the stupid bunny plushie that started it all. at minho's look of coinfusion, he rolled his eyes. "god, do i have to explain everything to you? i want you to fuck it. cum if you want to, but just know you're not stopping until i say so. understand?"</p><p>"yes, sir," minho answered, looking in shame at the floor as he pulled his dress up to reveal his silken black panties and slid the bunny between his thighs. "wait," he said, flinching from the sharp look hyunjin threw at him. "can we go on the bed? i've been good enough, right?"</p><p> hyunjin sighed. "i guess so. you're lucky you're spoiled." he stood and held a hand out to minho, who stood up and took it immediately, puckering his lips for a kiss before they started moving. hyunjin rolled his eyes again but kissed him, a mess of tongues and excess cum.</p><p>the walk to the room was equally too fast and too slow. minho clutched nervously at both hyunjin's hand and the bunny plushie, shivering a little every time the tail brushed against his legs. once they made it to hyunjin's room, they both got on the bed, minho at the bottom and hyunjin by the headboard.</p><p>"hurry the fuck up," hyunjin said, making minho flush and shove the bunny plushie between his thighs, slowly rolling his hips into it. the pressure felt so good after so much foreplay that his mouth dropped open and he started rocking his hips faster into it. he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, thrusting against the very item that got him into this situation. he didn't know if he wanted to burn it or put in on an altar and thank it.</p><p>he'd been half-hard since he put the butt plug in, so it wasn't long before he was moaning and thrusting against the plushie as hard as he could, eyes rolling up. "ah- close," he whined, thrusting a few more times before he came inside his panties, some immediately leaking through onto the bunny. he rode through his high, but when he slowed to a near stop he suddenly remembered the other's words from earlier and looked over with wide eyes. "can i-"</p><p>hyunjin shook his head without letting him finish, eyes trained on the wet spot. it was hard to see since they were so dark, but hyunjin just seemed to moan and jerk himself faster. "i didn't say stop. keep going. let's see how messy you get, kitten."</p><p> he whimpered but kept his hips moving, feeling tears of sensitivity already. they soon fell down his face and accompanied the slowly drying ones as he forced himself to keep thrusting into the bunny, body starting to tremble a little. he heard hyunjin mumble something about him being hot, and that's what sent him over the edge again, this time managing to cry out even louder.</p><p> "you can stop, now, kitty," hyunjin cooed, looking at the other, who seemed all fucked out already. "oh, poor baby. lay on your stomach and pull up your dress." </p><p> minho obeyed, positioning himself so his knees were beneath him and he was bent over with his face to the sheets, pulling up the poofy skirt so hyunjin could get a good view of his underwear and the tail.</p><p>he flinched when hyunjin smacked his ass before relaxing when he rubbed soothingly over it, letting the other feel him up. he got so distracted by the feeling of hyunjin basically massaging his ass that he let out a gasp of surprise when the other finally grabbed the plug and started to pull it out before pushing it back in in one harsh movement. </p><p>"fuck," minho whined, pushing his hips back and biting his lip. hyunjin laughed in disbelief.</p><p> "you were crying from overstimulation just a few minutes ago, and now you're begging for more? i was gonna fuck you, but now i don't think you deserve to be lazy. you're gonna have to ride me, got it?"</p><p>minho whined but mumbled, "yes sir." that was all hyunjin needed to hear, and so he took the butt plug out of minho, licking his lips as he eyed the other's lube-dripping hole. he mumbled something that sounded like 'next time' before he positioned himself back on the pillows, dick standing hard and tall.</p><p> "come on, kitten."</p><p>minho quickly pulled the stained panties off and came over to hover over hyunjin's lap, finally eyeing his size. he was big, more than proportional to his body size, although it wasn't all that thick. he probably could've sat there and worshiped hyunjin's dick, but he was eager to have it inside of him and so he positioned himself over it and slowly sunk down, moaning with relief.</p><p>it stung a little, as expected. he regretted thinking all of hyunjin's precum combined with the lube still in his ass was enough, but it wasn't the worst feeling in the world. once he bottomed out, minho just sat there and tried to get used to it, hyunjin's thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his hip beneath the dress. he drew in shaky breaths before he began to move, lips parting and eyes closing in bliss. </p><p>"oh, look at you," hyunjin cooed, gripping his hips tight. "you look like such a dumb little kitty. you just love having cock in you, don't you?"</p><p>minho nodded, not registering that he was being made fun of. "yes, sir," he answered, continuing to move his hips with loud moans. if hyunjin didn't have such an expensive apartment with thick, soundproof walls, the neighbours would hate them. luckily, they were left to be as loud as they wanted, no one but them knowing they had sex (and their friends, whenever hyunjin sent all his pictures and videos of minho to the groupchat).</p><p>minho rolled his hips down steadily, bracing himself on hyunjin's chest. he opened his eyes to see the man beneath him lost in the feeling, eyes closed and head titled back as he moaned with every movement of minho's hips. he was glad to see hyunjin lose his composure, smiling and bouncing with a renewed purpose now. he shifted a little and nearly screamed when hyunjin's dick slammed into his prostate, tears once again filling his eyes from how good it felt. he reached a hand up to pinch at his own nipples through the fabric of the dress, the feeling only amplifying his pleasure. "oh, god, sir!" he moaned, thighs burning from how fast and hard he was slamming down. "please, fuck."</p><p>hyunjin's breathing was heavy, grip on minho's hips almost too tight. "i'm close, kitten," he gasped, peeking his eyes open to view the sight that was lee minho, bouncing on a cock in a maid dress and cat ears. he moaned low in his throat and spilled inside the older male, who followed soon after, cumming all over the inside of his dress. </p><p>they stayed like that for a while, breathing heavy, before minho pulled off and collapsed besides hyunjin. hyunjin instantly got to work cleaning him up, plugging the cum inside of minho with the tail butt plug and reaching for his wet wipes, cleaning the both of them up. he pulled off minho's dress and tutted, seeing the cum stain already. "you know, the boys are coming over tomorrow. they won't be happy to see you ruined your pretty new dress already."</p><p>minho's eyes widened. "you invited them over?"</p><p>hyunjin scoffed. "of course i did. they missed their little fucktoy, it's only fair i let them see what a good little kitty you're being for me." he turned off the bedside lamp and laid beside minho, reaching and ringing the little bell on his collar. "goodnight, kitten~"</p><p>***</p><p>a month or so later, minho was cuddling hyunjin as they watched a movie with the rest of the boys. the movie was just on quietly, since they were waiting for their pizza to arrive.</p><p> "god, they're taking forever," hyunjin groaned dramatically, clutching minho tight to his chest. "what do you bet it takes another twenty minutes?"</p><p>minho knew it was a rhetorical question, but he couldn't help himself. "twenty dollars," he said. "i bet twenty dollars that the pizza will be here in five minutes."</p><p>seven sets of eyes turned hungrily to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahahaha i hope you enjoyed! i couldn't resist making minho skz's fucktoy sorry . it's what he deserves . it's really up to you to interpret if they're all fwbs or if they're in a relationship or anything &lt;33 maybe if i learn how to write multiple characters ill write minho getting gangbanged in the maid dress and cat ears</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>